


Catch

by Hotgitay



Category: Soul Food (TV 2000)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Teri showing up at Damon’s apartment after their walk and talk session missing scene from the pilot episode of season 1
Relationships: Damon Carter/Teri Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Catch

“I have no idea what I’m even doing”Teri said 

Teri has showed up at the cute delivery mans home long after their run in with her ex husband Miles 

“Our talk wasn’t long enough”Damon rose a brow over at the woman 

“Don’t get me wrong I enjoyed getting to learn a little bit about you”Teri clarifies her hesitance 

“It’s just it’s weird for you being divorced and all”Damon looked down at her 

“I think you are a great catch”Teri replies 

“I’m not trying to rush you Teri”Damon tells her 

“You are very kind and understanding”Teri says


End file.
